


Giving into Temptation

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Feelings, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sticking the Dubious Consent in there for the drunk sex bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian realized he might as well take the next step in this whole thing and accept the Bull’s numerous offers. Maybe then he could let it all go, once he had got it out of his system, and go on to pursuing somewhat more acceptable bedfellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preludes

**Author's Note:**

> Character study via the first time Dorian and Bull have sex. I've had this sitting, half-finished on my phone for awhile and it became much smuttier than I ever intended...!  
> The second chapter should be uploaded promptly (today), once I reread it~

It started off like many of the nights before, Dorian heading into the tavern in the middle of the evening, already having drank a number of glasses of wine with dinner, to seek out the Bull’s attention. It’d become one of Dorian’s favorite pastimes, drinking with the Bull, chatting with the Bull, just _being_ with the Bull. Embarrassing, really, Dorian scolded himself. They were little more than friends, and the Bull made passes at just about everyone in their ragtag group of companions to the Inquisitor. Still, there was something calming and warming about the Bull’s presence, the way that the man looked at him with a glint of … something in his eyes, the way he shot Dorian smiles across the bar and the battlefield alike. Those looks made Dorian’s head spin and heart hammer wildly in his chest. He had finally admitted to himself that it had to do with the thrill of the danger, of the appeal of the forbidden — but nothing more. It wasn’t that surprising, really. He’d always had a liking for all things forbidden.

Tonight, Dorian had taken up a spot at the Charger’s table. The group had developed their feelings for Dorian from steady skepticism to grudging acceptance, and Dorian hoped that his charm and wit were beginning to wear on them. For some reason, appealing to the Bull’s Chargers seemed important to Dorian, and Dorian didn’t allow himself to think on _why_ that could be for long. It just brought on a flurry of worries, of scolding himself for wanting something more from the Bull, for wanting something more from his new life at Skyhold. He was resigned to believing his life would remain much the same as it was before, a steady string of loneliness and heartache he had grown to expect.

“Started the evening early, there, Dorian?” Bull teased, smiling the sweet wine that radiated off of the mage as he sat down.

Dorian smirked slightly, waving away the comment with a elaborate gesture, “As you’ve stated before, dessert wine does little in the way of getting one spectacularly drunk. I did, however, drink most of a bottle.”

Bull chuckled slightly, sliding a mug of something across the table. Dorian had given up questioning what swill Bull procured for him to drink weeks ago, instead swallowing down the contents with a grimace. After a few more mugs of this, Dorian felt himself relax considerably, which was equal parts worrying and freeing.

“You’re staring, ‘Vint,” Bull accused, glancing at him for a moment, before turning his attention back to one of Rocky’s tales of explosions and gunpowder.

Dorian huffed slightly, “You take up so much room, it’s hard to find somewhere else to look.”

There was a chorus of laughter, Bull loudest of them all. Surprise flashed across Dorian’s face, not realizing that he’d said it above a mutter, or that people other than Bull were listening to him. Dalish clapped him on the back with more strength than he would have expected from the thin, willowy not-mage. It warmed his heart to have both Bull and his men laugh at one of his jabs, no malice or mockery in their tones, only drunken glee.

“Not denying it anymore?” Bull winked with his one eye, something Dorian normally found ridiculous. Tonight, however, it seemed more appealing than usual.

Dorian blinked slowly, “Well, I-” He floundered for something else witty to say, this tongue and mind thick with alcohol suddenly.

“S’alright,” Dalish hit him on the back again, and the conversation moved forward without Dorian.

At the realization that he was _much_ more drunk than he had believed, Dorian paced his drinking carefully. As the night ticked on, the others in the tavern stumbled drunkly to their rooms, while he remained. The bar was nearing closing time, the few of the most loyal customers remaining as the hour grew later and later, even as Cabot made remarks that his family was beginning to forget what he looked like.

Still, the fog over him meant he found himself staring at the Bull’s bright gray eye, his grizzled smile, his great expansive of metallic skin, more than once. Bull’s eye would catch his gaze before Dorian could quickly look away, making a dusky blush creep across Dorian’s features. It was impossible to deny his infatuation with the Bull any longer. Almost everyone in Skyhold had picked up on the tension between them, and making firm denials about his obvious attraction often got the mage laughed at. Staring down at the mostly full pint of dark ale held firmly between his hands, Dorian realized he might as well take the next step in this whole thing and accept the Bull’s numerous offers. Maybe then he could let it all go, once he had got it out of his system, and go on to pursuing somewhat more acceptable bedfellows.

“Need some help home, ‘Vint?” Bull asked as he rose from his spot, knee complaining weakly after sitting in his seat for so long. It wasn’t uncommon for the other man to help Dorian home, whether he was smashingly drunk or not, “You seem a world away right now.”

Dorian looked up slowly, eyes lidded and gleaming, “I think I know somewhere closer we can retire to.”

“I think that’s our cue to go,” Krem groaned, grabbing Dalish by her collar and yanking her up from her slouched spot next to Dorian. He glanced between the two men, whose eyes were locked, “C’mon. Night, Chief — Dorian.”

The only reply the lieutenant got was a nod from the Iron Bull, who was smiling smugly at the mage. Once the last of the Chargers had vacated the bar, Bull spoke again:

“You’re pretty drunk.”

Dorian shrugged slightly, “As I’m sure you’ve noted, I realized I was becoming fairly inebriated hours ago and slowed my drinking somewhat.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“Then, I’m sure you’ve also came to a conclusion about the reasoning behind it.”

Bull chuckled lowly. It was a rumble that sent a shiver through Dorian, a sound that he had grown terribly fond of after all their battles and tent-sharing and drinking together.

“It’s been inevitable, I have realized,” Dorian sniffed slightly, tilting his head up to look as proud as he could manage between the want bubbling in the pit of want in his stomach and the booze that still clouded his senses, “We might as well get it over with.”

“Hey, now,” Bull faked a frown, though amusement gleamed in his eye, “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this right. No just getting it over with. I want to enjoy it…” He paused, purposely, eye flickering over Dorian, “Savor it.”

Dorian shivered again, the look sending a jolt through him before it settled between his legs. He shifted slightly, obviously, before standing.

“I suppose we might as well enjoy it, yes.”

Bull nodded towards the stairs, and Dorian obliged without any more comments. He held his head high, focusing on keeping from tripping over the steps or his own wobbly feet. Fingertips lightly touched his back after they arrived at the second floor, the few remaining patrons downstairs and unable to see the small display of affection. Still, Dorian tensed for a moment, glancing around. Sera’s room was dark, the elf on a mission with the Inquisitor, along with Cole. He breathed a small sigh of relief at that, knowing neither of them would be able to meddle in his affairs for now. With Cole around, nothing stayed hidden for long.

Darkness enveloped most of the upper level where Cole normally lurked when there were no hurts he was able to heal. It was comforting, Bull’s hand on his back, the darkness hugging around him, as he moved towards Bull’s room. He’d been there only the once before, a handful of weeks prior when he had stopped by the give his apologies for what had happened at the Storm Coast. There’d been a gapping hole in the ceiling and an ax sunk into the frame of the rickety bed, yet all the Bull’s things were neatly arranged around the room. The thought did something warming to his heart and he allowed a small smile to touch the corners of his lips.

When Dorian stopped at the final landing before the Bull’s room, he glanced expectantly at the Bull. The larger man reached around him, pulling the door open and gesturing for Dorian to enter. The mage swallowed slightly, knowing that once he stepped through the doorway, he was going to truly and utterly give into temptation. The Bull waited patiently, removing his hand to give Dorian the space he needed to sort through his thoughts, and the room to retreat back down the stairs if that was the decision the mage came to. Instead, Dorian stepped forwards through the door, Bull following with a lopsided smile. The door clicked shut behind them, Dorian tingling with anticipation and excitement at what the night would hold.


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's all the smut!

When the door clicked shut, Dorian rounded on the Bull, hands moving across the defined shape of muscles on his chest, up towards his neck. Bull paused, made no move to respond, studying Dorian’s face.

“What?” Dorian snapped, hands stilling, “Hasn’t this been your intention for ages now, with all that talk of staffs and conquest, and now you’re just _standing_ there?”

“I want to be sure this is what _you_ want,” Bull said softly, too softly. It made Dorian falter slightly, glancing away as a flurry of feelings rushed through his body. Time and time again, Bull proved he was more than a big, gray murder machine, capable of a wider range of emotions than Dorian would have ever attributed to the warrior. It stirs up emotions in Dorian that he isn’t entirely sure of either, believing he had grown numb to the longing and care that now seems to reside in his chest again.

“Of course this is what I want, you great idiot,” Dorian finally huffed out, returning his glower to the Bull’s face, “Why else would I be in this damned drafty bedroom of yours?”

A soft chuckle rose from the Bull, not the usual rumbling laugh Dorian’s used to, and his heart flipped again, “If you change your mind at any point, you can go. No judgments.”

“Yes, yes, very good,” Dorian grumbled, moving his hands across Bull’s chest again, flicking at the peak of a nipple to try to get some sort of reaction from the larger man.

“Also,” Bull continued, gently grabbing Dorian’s wrists to keep the mage from distancing himself by busying his hands, “If it gets too much and you need me to stop, say the word.”

“Yes, fine,” Dorian rolled his eyes dramatically, anxious to continue with his exploration of the Bull’s chest, hoping to move onto more intriguing parts of the brute’s body.

“Dorian,” Bull said sternly, eye intense. Dorian shifted nervously, finally making eye contact and listening to whatever the Bull kept rambling about, “If you need me to stop, at any time, say ‘Katoh’. It’s a safeword. Again, I’ll stop, no questions asked. Alright?”

Dorian nodded slightly.

“What was the word?”

“Katoh,” Dorian breathed, feeling dizzy over how much Bull seemed to _care_.

Bull smiled, letting go of Dorian’s hands so they could return with their traveling across Bull’s body. He enjoyed the feeling of hard muscle beneath his fingers, the few spots of fatty deposits across Bull’s gut, the strong pulse of Bull’s heart. Finally, Bull’s hands rose to settle on Dorian’s hips, and Dorian’s body sung with pleasure. It was ridiculous that such a simple touch would cause such a strong reaction, Dorian thought distantly. It _had_ been ages since he’d been alone in another man’s room in this way.

“Kiss me,” Dorian ordered, nails raking across Bull’s stubbled jaw as he realized how _tall_ the other man truly was. Even on his tiptoes, the qunari’s mouth was frustratingly out-of-reach.

Bull hummed a happy agreement, leaning down to meet Dorian’s ready mouth in a kiss. It started off soft and steady, heat seeping through Dorian’s body at the contact, realizing how badly he had wanted this for so long. When he parted his mouth, Bull’s tongue darted forward between his lips, gently at first. Bull’s fingers tangled into Dorian’s hair, and Dorian found he didn’t care if the man was mussing it up as Bull pulled him into a deeper kiss, tongue beginning to explore. Dorian groaned loudly, surprising himself, as Bull’s tongue made elaborate movements inside his mouth. It was all searing heat and dizzying want, Dorian kissing back feverishly, his own tongue beginning to tangle with the other.

Dorian broke the kiss first, finding that he wanted to explore other parts of the Bull with his mouth. Now, the always-exposed chest was less of a bother and more of a convenience as his lips and tongue and teeth trailed across Bull’s neck, sucking and nipping. His kisses trailed downward, teeth finding Bull’s hard nipple and giving it a firm bite while his hand trailed up to the other. Bull groaned in answer, the sound shooting down to Dorian’s already half-hard cock. His fingernails dig into Bull’s side, lips moving to tease the other nipple and the Bull groaned again.

At this point, both of their erections were becoming achingly obvious. Dorian glanced down, eying the tenting in Bull’s pants with some amount of nervousness. The Bull was massive in every way, towering above everyone in Skyhold, barely fitting through the small door frames never meant for a qunari. Dorian assumes this meant that Bull was well-equipped, and from the looks of it, his guess was correct. He’s had experience with well-endowed men, but there’s never been anyone as tall or as sturdy as Bull, and it makes him wonder if he can quite handle the Bull’s impressive size. Curious, Dorian let his hand trail down across Bull’s stomach, grazing across the erection pressing against Bull’s clothing. They both let out a moan at the touch. Fingers wandering back up, Dorian grabbed at the Bull’s belt and began to work the buckle, still sucking at Bull’s chest. A hand ran down Dorian’s back, back up to his hair and raking across his scalp.

“You don’t have to,” Bull stated gently, knowing what Dorian had planned as he pulled off the belt swiftly, lips moving downward across Bull’s chest.

“Want to,” Dorian replied between kisses, thumbs hooking beneath the band of Bull’s pants.

Bull watched as Dorian tugged down his pants, which gathered on the floor around his boots. A flash of shock registered on Dorian’s face as he stepped back to admire the view of Bull. The member was definitely much larger than Dorian had ever seen before, and he found his mouth watering at the sight of it.

“Don’t worry,” Bull smirked, “It’s usually threatening for people.”

Swallowing down the bit of nervousness, Dorian rolled his eyes again before sinking to his knees, “I’m always up for a challenge.”

A shudder passed through Bull at seeing Dorian fully clothed on his knees before him, bright eyes looking up at him, the tip of his cock close to the mage’s face. When the man leaned forward, puffing warm breath across his erection, Bull hummed with pleasure. Teasingly, Dorian stuck the tip of his tongue out, leaning forward to brush it against the underside of Bull’s length.

“Dorian,” Bull groaned, watching intently.

The mage ran his tongue up the length, one hand reaching up to wrap around the base of his erection. The first pump of Dorian’s hand made Bull groan deeply, the trail of Dorian’s saliva working around the length. Dorian set into a steady rhythm, enjoying the sight himself, his hand not quite reaching around the entirety of Bull. After a few steady pumps, Dorian leaned forward again, parting his lips to suck the bead of liquid from head, then sliding his tongue over the slit. Bull’s knees felt wobbly as he groaned again, a light chuckle from Dorian vibrating up through his body. Then, Dorian slid his lips over Bull’s length, head bobbing in time with his hand. He was only able to take half of Bull into his mouth comfortably, and he moaned against the member, eyes falling closed.

“Dorian,” Bull breathed again as Dorian hallowed his cheeks as he sucked, “Fuck, you’re good.”

In replied, Dorian hummed around Bull’s length, eyes burning as they flickered back open. Bull had always found Dorian to be beautiful, but the look of lust and the flush on Dorian’s face is truly something to behold. Bull’s hand found Dorian’s locks, pulling only slightly as he tangled his fingers through dark strands. He never pushed Dorian, only gripped gently, even when Dorian leaned back to run his lips across the head, trying to goad him on to do something. The restraint Bull had was obvious even then, the man’s hips trying to jerk forward to press himself deeper into Dorian’s mouth. The man resisted, biting his lip and letting out a few low grunts when Dorian resumed his sucking.

“Shit, Dorian,” Bull started to warn, feeling his stomach flooded with heat and his body begin to tense, “I’m close.”

Dorian only sucked harder and groaned. Fingers grabbed tighter at his hair, a stream of swears escaping Bull’s lips. With a grunt, Bull jerked forwardly only slightly before coming in Dorian’s mouth. Milking the last of the orgasm out, Dorian swallowed the bitterness down, some dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he pulled away from Bull.

“So fuckin’ good,” Bull panted, running his knuckles down the mage’s jawline before offering his hand to Dorian, whose blush had grown considerably darker at the compliment.

Dorian wiped away the line of come with his fingertip, then sucked it clean. A growl escaped Bull before Dorian took his hand. In a swift movement, Bull hoisted Dorian up, catching him under the arms and lifting him up into a hungry kiss. He could taste himself on the other man’s lips, and Dorian made a noise of surprise into Bull’s mouth. Relaxing, Dorian wrapped his legs around the Bull’s waist, holding on tightly as he returned the kiss. Carefully, Bull kicked off his boots before stepping out of his pants, taking a few steps towards the bed.

“Too many clothes,” Bull grunted out, before moving his kisses to Dorian’s neck.

“You’d better - _ah_ \- remedy that,” Dorian quipped as Bull sunk his teeth into Dorian’s exposed neck, making him squirm and groan. One strong arm held Dorian against the gray wall of skin, while the other begin to work diligently at all the buckles of Dorian’s outfit. When Bull plopped the mage onto the bed a few moments later, Dorian hurriedly pulled off his robes as Bull watched at the foot of the bed. They were discarded over the edge of the bed as Bull began to work at the boots.

“So pretty,” breathed Bull, eyes skimming over Dorian’s exposed chest. Dorian shivered slightly under the gaze, feeling a now-familiar combination of embarrassed and aroused. His boots joined the robes on the floor, and his leggings followed with a strong pull from Bull, which also succeeded in moving Dorian closer to the man.

All at once, Dorian grew almost overwhelmingly nervous. A pair of silken shorts were the only thing left between him and being completely bare for the qunari. He was already laid out across the other man’s bed, the Bull standing at the foot, holding tight to one of his ankles. It made him feel exposed and vulnerable, striping him of his pretty costumes and layers that hid and protected him from the world around him. The massive man at his feet should be anything but an object of his affection and desires. His eyes skimmed his naked figure, taking in the sheer girth and _size_ of all of him. It filled him with arousal instead of fear, which makes a voice buzz with concern in the back of his mind.

Dorian swallowed hard, mentally warring with his feelings. Something told him to run, to leave before he got in to deep, before whatever this was moved from a flight of fancy to something more. A voice warned him that the Bull was nothing more than an oxen, wanting to take take take, conquer, control.

“Nervous?” the Iron Bull questioned. With the gears winding in his still-buzzed head, Dorian had been completely unaware that the Bull has paused in his work to study his face. The apprehension was clear in Dorian’s knit eyebrows and the way he’d been gently biting his lip. Dorian could see the care and kindness there, which quickly squashed his fears of the Bull’s savagery. Then, Dorian flashed a wicked, toothy grin. The worry vanished as fast as it had arrived.

“Not on your life,” Dorian replied. Bull chuckled, then slipped his fingers under the waistband of his shorts. Dorian couldn’t resist the sharp inhale of anticipation as cool fingers touched his warm skin. The lust-filled look Bull gave him was enough to make his cock twitch wantingly.

“If you need me to stop, at any point-” Bull started to explain again, much to Dorian’s annoyance.

“Get on with it,” Dorian hissed, kicking a foot out. It didn’t have quite the effect he hope, barely causing the Bull to react as it hit the hard muscle of his chest.

In a fluid movement, Bull yanked down his silk underthings, casting them aside as well. He paused then, stepping back to study Dorian’s form, finally getting to take in all of him. His dark skin was washed in the moonlight filtering in from the broken rafters above, accentuating the lines of his well-tone muscles, making the gleam of want and passion in his eyes all-the-more intense. After what seemed like no time to Bull and endless waiting to Dorian, the mage began to squirm.

“What?” Dorian snapped, nervousness apparent in his features again, but for a different reason this time. He grew concerned at Bull’s pause, worrying that the man was going to change his mind now and discard him, leaving him weak and exposed.

“You know I like pretty things,” Bull replied, grinning as his hands started to roam up Dorian’s legs, “And you’re so damn pretty.”

Dorian let out a slight huff as his cheeks burned, trying to resist smiling in favor of glaring, “Stop admiring and start doing.”

“Whatever you say,” Bull growled as he knelt down at the end of the bed, his hands rubbing against the inside of Dorian’s legs, making the firm muscles there twitch.

“That’s more like it,” Dorian sighed, leaning his head back again as Bull’s fingers worked their way up from his thighs. When the large hand wrapped around his cock, Dorian let out a groan and propped himself up to watch. Bull met his gaze, staring back at Dorian with fierce want, which made the fire in Dorian’s belly burn stronger. After a few moments, Bull pumping him steadily while never breaking eye-contact, Dorian can’t take it anymore and flopped back onto the bed. With a low groan, Dorian bucks up into Bull’s hand, unable to resist. The man’s free hand pressed down on his hip, keeping him in place. Another moan escaped Dorian’s lips as he stained against the strong grip.

“You really are a brute,” Dorian panted, giving up on getting free and instead thumping Bull’s shoulder with his heel. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying being pinned in place.

“You like it,” Bull teased back, giving Dorian’s cock a squeeze, a cry of pleasure rising from the mage.

"Any port in a—” Dorian began his jab, but Bull decided that the man was doing far too much talking. To quiet him, Bull took Dorian’s length in his mouth, sucking hard.

“ _Bull_!” Dorian shouted, surprised as the wet warmth enveloped him. Bull smiled around his length for a moment, before sliding his lips down to Dorian’s hilt and back up again. This time, when Dorian arched up, Iron Bull let him. The smaller man’s cock hit the back of his throat, and Bull swallowed. A whine of pleasure sounded from Dorian as he thrust up into Bull’s mouth again and again, Bull breathing evenly through his nose as Dorian lost himself in the bliss radiating through him. Bull couldn’t help but groan deeply in reply, watching Dorian’s form squirm and writhe and clench at the sheets, sweat slicking the dark skin, loose strands of hair falling before the man’s closed eyes. When Bull felt Dorian begin to tense up, toes curled telling, he pushed Dorian back to the bed and pulled away with a wet pop.

“Y-you _tease_ ,” Dorian breathed out, unable to sound as acidic as he hoped while panting heavily. His erection was still painfully hard and leaking slightly.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Bull agreed, kissing the inside of Dorian’s thighs, his knees, “Want to make this last as long as possible. Don’t know when I’ll get someone as beautiful as you squirming in my bed again.”

Dorian let out a breathy, embarrassed laugh. Something in his gut told him that Bull might just have someone beautiful in his bed quite often after tonight.

Bull stood slowly, and Dorian saw that his length was hard and dripping again. He licked his lips, wanting more of the Bull. Seeming to read his mind, Bull fished out a vial of oil from his nightstand before returning to the foot of the bed.

“You alright?” Bull asked, making sure to check in.

“I’d be better if you stopped toying around and actually did what I came here for,” Dorian groused. Bull grinned, looking a cross between hungry and amused, which made Dorian tremble. He spread Dorian’s thighs apart to move between them. The Bull squeezed oil onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the liquid, before sliding his hand between Dorian’s cheeks. The warmth and jolt of arousal that spread through Dorian made him jerk away slightly, but Bull dragged him back with one hand on his tight. Running his fingers up and down Dorian’s figure, Bull drank in the little noises that Dorian made.

“Bull,” Dorian said sharply, the ache of want almost unbearable.

At that, the Iron Bull eased a finger, slowly, inside Dorian. The mage gasped, arching slightly, to Bull’s satisfaction. His finger began to push into Dorian, gently teasing and stretching. His other hand trailed against Dorian’s lean chest and abdomen, succeeding in pulling more gasps and moans from his throat. When Bull began to pick up a steady pace, his free hand came to rest against Dorian’s chiseled hip. When he added a second finger, Dorian hissed, the noise turning into one of pleasure as Bull slowly worked him open.

“That’s it, Dorian. You’re doing so good.”

Dorian was tight and warm, rocking against Bull’s hand. Sweat ran down his tanned skin, running between grooves of muscles. The Iron Bull watched intently, enthralled. He liked the way that Dorian’s breath had grown quick and rasp. He liked the moans that Dorian was trying to suppress, but can’t quite keep down.

Dorian gazed down his body to the Bull, watching as his hand moved between his legs, readying him for something that Dorian’s been craving for longer than he’d like to admit. Occasionally, Bull mumbled his own words of satisfaction, a pleased ‘Yeah’ at seeing Dorian buck under his hand. The Qunari’s grey skin glistened with sweat as well, shimmering almost metallic in the low candlelight, outlining his own massive muscles, accentuating his own heaving shoulders and making Dorian want him more. It was embarrassing how much the man made Dorian groan and tremor, just with two of his fingers, and Dorian felt a white heat of want in his stomach.

Dorian made a move to take his member in hand, feeling mounting, but Bull growled: “Not yet.”

With a frustrated breath, Dorian’s hand fell back onto the sheets. Bull chuckled lowly, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. Pushing himself upward to meet the kiss hungrily, he draped an arm around the other’s hulking neck. He felt completely at Bull’s mercy.

Another finger eased into Dorian. He groaned loudly into Bull’s kissing mouth, fingers digging into his shoulder. A smile played on the Iron Bull’s lips.

“Bull, please…” Dorian begged, still wanting more.

The Iron Bull finally complied. He broke his kiss, straightening up and withdrawing his hand. A tongue flicked across Dorian’s lips as he watched the Bull hook his ankles over his shoulders, his hard length pressing temptingly against Dorian’s backside. Teasingly, Bull turned his head and kissed from his knee to his groin, horn brushing gently against Dorian’s soft stomach. It triggered a slight feeling of fear in Dorian’s chest, the legends from his childhood of brutal Qunari flickering to mind, but it quickly translated into hot lust. Then, the kiss worked back down the other leg.

“ _Please_ ,” Dorian repeated, which is exactly what the Bull wanted to hear.

He eased into Dorian, who threw his head back with a whine of pleasure. He clawed at the sheets, gathering bunches of coarse cloth into his hands. Bull leaned into Dorian, bracing himself with hands spread on either side of the man, and kissed whatever skin he could reach.

“Dorian, you feel so good,” Bull growled out, “You feel perfect. You _are_ perfect.”

It didn’t take much for Dorian to become a shaking mess with Bull pushing into him and speaking such gentle words. His groans shuttered and gasped out. Tremors wracked his body, and Dorian felt the rest of the world slip away from him. There was only he and Bull, only _this_ , and Maker, was it _good_.

When Bull knew Dorian was close, body arching under his own, his hand found Dorian’s cock. He roughly pulled Dorian’s orgasm out of him, Dorian loudly calling Bull’s name, much to his own embarrassment. Later, Dorian would wonder if anyone left drinking downstairs heard their desperate romp. He came against Bull’s stomach, whimpered as Bull continued to grind against him.

Bull had been close himself, having wanted Dorian for so long. Finally being able to make the mage feel _good_ was making _Bull_ feel impossibly good, impossibly hard, and he had tried not to finish before Dorian. Seeing Dorian tremble, spent, and panting beneath him, warm eyes watching blearily, finally pushed him over the edge. He grunted out Dorian’s name as he spilt inside Dorian. He stayed pressed to Dorian for a few moments, catching his breath and kissing the side of Dorian’s legs again.

The Iron Bull rolled away from Dorian, landing beside him on the bed. Bull’s weight made Dorian bounce slightly, be he was too overwhelmed to care. Neither said anything at first, breathing heavily in the dark room as clouds wandered overhead through the open ceiling.

“You were great,” Bull breathed into the darkness, and Dorian felt that familiar rush of embarrassment, of want at the compliment.

Dorian considered complimenting Bull on what was an eye-opening experience, considered moving a fraction of an inch closer to him so maybe their catching their breathes together is something more than two desperate men laying together after a lust-filled moment. He did neither, keeping still and focusing on evening out his heavy breathing. The silence stretched on, both of their thundering heartbeats calming, and Dorian realized he felt cold in the night air as he sweat and Bull’s seed dries on his skin.

“Want to go again?” Bull asked after a long silence.

“Maker, yes.”

Dorian didn’t think about it, just answered, head still buzzing from the first high. Besides, he thought, they’ve already done it once. Doing it again won’t matter much. He was grateful for Bull’s warmth when the man moved closer to him, taking him roughly in his arms again.


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian flees into the night after their romp.

Dorian was considerably more sober when they’re finished a second time. He was exhausted, but the idea of spending the night in Bull’s bed made his skin crawl. Now that they were laying separately on Bull’s bed, sleep threatening to overcome him, that nagging voice in the back of his head rang out again. His father scolding him, telling him that these nights are nothing more than a moment of pleasure, of weakness, and nothing more. It was ridiculous to think a night with the _qunari_ could actually _mean_ anything, Bull known for his sexual escapades, and Dorian to be just another … conquest for his records. An especially interesting one, Dorian mused, being the enemy and all that. That was all Dorian has been to anyone, used and cast aside again and again. He thought he was good at the ignoring the sting of pain in sometimes caused, but thinking of the _Bull_ using him and casting him aside made the pain burn brightly again.

After a long, panicked stretch of time, Dorian sat up on the edge of the bed. He believed the Bull was asleep, when the former-spy was actually watching Dorian’s every move, hoping silently that he stays the night.

Instead, Dorian’s bare feet hit the cold floor. He padded quietly around the room, scooping up his scattered outfit. With a glance towards the Bull, who was still laying motionless, he made his way back to the edge of the bed to pull on his clothes. It took more time than he’d like, all those buckles and straps, quietly cursing his choice of fashion. He wished he could have just scurried away when he was done like he had in the past. Then, he wouldn’t have to sit there and _think_ as he got dressed, or smell the warm musk that still hung around him, or feel the heat that radiated from Bull even at this distance.

Stiffly, he moved to the door that lead to the ramparts. There was an pleasant ache in his body from their escapades, and he knows he’ll be sore tomorrow. The tavern below sounds still and quiet, the night creeping towards the dawn. It was easier to avoid prying eyes and wagging tongues by walking the long way back to his quarters, along the battlements. The fresh air would be good to clear his head. He gave one final look back at the Bull, a small smile flashing on his lips, before he shuts the door and escaped into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi!  
> http://thekingofcarrotflower.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me here!:  
> http://thekingofcarrotflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
